A way out
by Mr.penguin991
Summary: Finn has been in the orphanage for quite some time now, he has adapted to the new surrounding and is accustomed to the time, but what happens when someone new comes along? FIRST ADVENTURE TIME STORY :D YOU GUY CONTROL THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Emo, Retard, Fuck face.

These were some of the names Finn heard everyday. He was 14 years of age 5.4 and about 119 pounds. He had golden hair and a few scars,  
he was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

He lived at Littleton's orphanage, it was here he heard these names.  
All he wanted was a friend.  
This wish never came true...yet

Finn awoke early as he usually did so he could get some breakfast. He wandered  
into the kitchen at 4:50 A.M. his hair was a mess and he had dark circles  
under his eyes. He grabbed a piece of bread and quickly stumbled back to his room.  
Right before he could grab the door knob he heard a creak. He turned  
around quickly only to see another fast grabber (a nick name for the kids who woke  
up early before HE came) relief flooded his body as he entered his room, not 10 seconds  
after he closed the door he heard a scream and shouting "guess he wasn't fast enough" he  
thought to himself.

-This is hank the line breaker say hello hank "hi"-

derp

Finn was sitting in his bed waiting. what was he waiting for you ask?  
a scream echoed the halls. Finn then rushed out the door as fast as he could  
HE would be searching rooms now.

Finn slowed then rounded a corner only to his horror to see HIM there.  
HE rounded the next corner, causing Finn to sigh with relief

"AAAHHH" Finn screamed. HE found him "THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE PRICK!" HE shouted  
HE picked up Finn by his neck "YOU GET THE DIP!" GOD NO NOT THE DIP! Finn mentally shouted  
He was thrown into a room with three other kids "WAIT HERE!" HE then slammed the door shut.

The DIP is a small class filled with a green liquid made by HIM, nobody really knows what is  
in it but with contact to skin it will instantly burn the skin, causing the victim to feel  
the worst pain you could ever imagine.

Finn was grabbed again and bent over a table, he was then blind folded and tied down.  
His shirt was ripped from his back. Then it felt as if Satan himself stabbed his back  
with a flaming sword. After several seconds of this Finn passed out.

TO BE CONTINUED...  
SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT ITS MY FIRST AND IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES ITS BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE AUTO CORRECT!

REVIEW!

P.S. YOU GUYS CHOOSE THE NEXT CHARACTER!


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY! EVERYBODY THAX FOR THE REVIEWS! BTW A FRIEND AND I (not saying names) ARE WRITING THESE STORIES TOGETHER HE POSTED THE STORY BEFORE IT WAS READY SO I GUESS I JUST HAVE TO DO IT!

also I only have a notepad and NOTHING with auto correct so yea :T and I have no idea what the DIP is or HE is for my friend did not explain so more sucky lets just forget the first chapter anyways () = me [] = My friend ONWARD

Finn was a 15 year old boy, 6.1 ft and about 197 pounds.  
He was sorta plump but otherwards fit, he had short golden hair,  
He had a scar under his left eye curving upwards.

Finn lived at Littleton's orphanage (weird) [SHUT UP AND WRITE!]  
People called him names like Retard, Emo, and Dipshit (none are true BTW) Finn was however what you would call a "Fast Grabber". This was someone who woke up REALLY early to get food before others could bother them.

It was currently 4:50 A.M. Finn was just waking up when he heard HIM on an early patrol. HE was Simon he had light brown hair, dark green eyes, was 37 years old and ruled the orphanage. The kids dare not say his name (ask him)  
so they resort to call him IceKing

*knock, knock, knock* "Hey!" IceKing yelled at Finns door "Its time for breakfast, come and eat you little shit"  
Finn left the room slowly. As he walked slowly, other kids rushed past to get to the food. When Finn entered the kitchen the first thing he noticed was, a new kid. He looked to be 15 or so was 5.9 and had dirty blond hair. "Everyone this is Jake." IceKing said to everyone.

"Jake, you will be staying with Finn. FINN! show him to you room."

Finn met his eyes for a sec then turned around lifting his hand indicating for him to follow.

When they got to the room Finn turned around and said "Welcome to hell."

OKAY! THAT WAS FUN I BROUGHT IN JAKE ARE YOU HAPPY!?  
LOLZ anyways I have a HORRIBLE imagination and I have the WORST ADHD you can get on a side note I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO SAD SONGS '''''D'X REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO ELSE YOU WANT!


End file.
